


Let It Be

by TheosOxonian



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheosOxonian/pseuds/TheosOxonian
Summary: Inspired by the line “Tell your uncle Trapper and aunt Hawkeye”.Radar sometimes sees things that others don't; or how Radar ships Hawkeye/Trapper.





	Let It Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little snippet written whilst I'm away on holiday for my friend and beta who requested a drabble based on the prompt “Tell your uncle Trapper and aunt Hawkeye”. I'm not very good at economy of expression, so something a bit longer than a drabble ensued!

He knows what people say about him; his nickname says it all. But he hasn’t got ESP and he can’t read minds and he doesn’t know what’s going to happen. It’s more that he seems to notice things that other people don’t. 

Like the way the air in the mountains seems to still when the birds stop singing, silenced and scattered by the beat of helicopter blades. Or that Hawkeye’s getting restless and Colonel Blake’s getting annoyed, and in three days time he’s going to need two twenty-four hours passes and a phone call from Bloomington to keep the camp running smoothly onward.

It’s not magic or special, it’s just something you learn on a farm. When you’ve gotta know that a restive stallion means a bobcat’s been sniffing around the yard, or that the scent of copper in the air means a tornado’s going to blow through. 

Despite his name, there’s a lot he doesn’t know, about girls and life and stuff like that. But he probably understands a lot more than people think. As the youngest child of an elderly, single mom you sorta learn to see the world through old eyes, even when your body is still plenty young.

Hawkeye and Trapper try and help out where they can. Arranging dates and giving advice and letting him listen in when they talk about the nurses they’ve been seeing. But he’s learnt more from watching them than he’s ever going to do listening to their tales.

He knows that love isn’t really about what happens when two people get naked. Because Trapper’s eyes soften when he watches Hawkeye sleep, and Hawk has a half smile that’s for him alone. Hawk warms Trapper’s bunk with a bedpan and a brick, and Trapper drinks more than he should so Hawkeye doesn’t have to drink alone. And though neither will ever admit it, they both try to forget that Trapper has to write home. So he knows that love has a lot more to do with the silent spaces between people, and how you choose to fill them up.

But there are some things he’s not sure how he knows, quite what it is that he’s seen or heard. Because he knows that Trapper looks at Hawkeye and sees something wild and free, and it terrifies him just a little, but it enthralls him so much more. And he knows that Hawk loves how Trapper fills his mouth with the taste of home, how he’s like sea fret and brine on a fresh spring day. And he knows that for all Hawkeye jokes about them being his aunt and uncle, or his ma and pa, they’re more married than most couples he’s met. 

He knows the truth of that is too big for this time and this place, and doesn’t know if there’ll ever be a space in the world where they can fill each others’ lives with all the quiet things that matter so much. 

So he arranges passes to Seoul and trips to Tokyo, keeps Major Burns busy and the Colonel confused, and just lets them be while they can.


End file.
